Of All People
by MerrowMermaid
Summary: POSTPONED! Hermione's betrayal has done nothing to protect her or her fellow muggleborns. It's all fallen to a Muggleborn slave trade. Hermione has been bought by a certain Malfoy. If everything is so wrong why is he so right. Her only thoughts are: Of all people? I am bad at descriptions, but Dramione. My first fic! T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in darkness, the room is cold. I couldn't remember anything after lunch. I struggle to think of anything wrong at my job at the Ministry. I remember going into work, working as usual, going out to lunch by myself feeling I had betrayed Harry and Ron again, and driving back is the only thing I remember before my mind descends into darkness. The tears well up but I fight them back, I do not cry, Hermione Jean Granger does not cry ever. The time seemed to halt, I felt time crawl along.

"Hello Mudblood" a voice drawls out in the darkness, no pop of apparition, no creak of a door opening, had they been there the entire time? Who was he -it could only be Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I manage to spit out, the darkness was suffocating, was the room big or small the confusion was painful.

"Granger, you made a deal with the Dark Lord. Muggleborns wouldn't be killed, and with them complying to a set of laws they could continue their life semi-normally, in exchange for your abandonment of Harry Potter and Weasley along with their plans to defeat the Dark Lord." He says answering my question.

"Yes of course. It's not everyday you sell out your closest friends" I snap my throat feels raw as I remember every moment of making that deal.

"We'll turns out you lied, the plans you gave were lies Potter and Weasley struck the Ministry today, a move not included in any plan you gave the Dark Lord. Your entire deal is invalid." He replies, his sickening voice smooth as butter.

"What?! We spent forever planning out our attacks. I gave you everything! I betrayed the two people I love most in this world! You can't do this!" I find the strength to scream at him.

"Well Weasel and Potter must have made plans since you left Granger. Anyway the deal you made 5 months ago is off, but since the Dark Lord is so merciful Muggleborns will not be killed but sold into a Muggleborn slave trade. And I bought you, the whole law was set into action about the time you the Ministry for lunch." Malfoy's tone sounded like he was smirking, I couldn't see him but his voice sounded like when we were in school and he would smirk, why could I remember that but not remember Harry's voice? I muster the strength to stand up and am pulled down suddenly, I bring my eyes to my wrist and in the darkness I see the glint of a chain around my wrist.

"You can't do this Malfoy. Where am I? Where are you?" I spit at what I hope is his direction.

"I can do whatever I want to sweetie, I own you. And I could ignore your question but since I am so kind, I will graciously answer you. You are in Malfoy Manor or the dungeon at least." He pauses and suddenly cold hands grab my cheeks and bring my face up to what I can only assume is his face, "And I am right here love." He growls into my face. He drops my face back to the ground. The lights slowly flicker back on and the room is much larger than I thought.

"Well Mudblood dearest, I will leave you to your thoughts and the realization that your betrayal of your friends was all for naught." He laughs, leaving the cold bright room, his footsteps resounding through the room as my my mind slid into blackness. And for once I can say Hermione Jean Granger cried.


	2. A World Of My Own

Hey! Sorry I haven't written, I have school, bleh. Plus I am noob and I needed to figure out how to post new chapter. Thanks to: .fantastic, bhalesfb, and Ninja Kitty 101 for following and favoriting *winks at Ninja Kitty 101* Enjoy this chapter my lovelies! Comment so I can thrive off of your ideas :)

* * *

Eventually sleep overcame me, my sobs leaving me dehydrated and tired. Hours may have passed or could it have been minutes, no food had come so it had to be the same day. Malfoy disliked me yes, but he wouldn't starve me surely. The lack of windows is disturbing, but aren't dungeons usually underground. My thoughts were strangling me. The room was still brightly lit when I woke up. Soon after I wake up a house elf apparated into the room.

"Miss? Is you hungry? Master Malfoy said to bring you food for lunch." the elf squeaked.

"What, I had lunch a couple of hours ago, Draco knows that as he apparently had me tailed." I am mostly confused, by Master Malfoy, I thought the ministry had freed all house elves months ago.

"Oh Missus, you have been out cold for two days now, and Master Malfoy didn't allow me to come down here and today he said you'd be awake. So um would you like your food?" the elf rambled weakly. That lying son of a- He drugged her! Never mind the house elf situation was more pressing.

"Excuse my rudeness, have I made you uncomfortable? I would like my food, now sit down and we can share. What is your name again?" I try to be comforting as the poor thing is shaking.

"My name is Lilo miss, and I really shouldn't." Lilo hopped from foot to foot.

"Nonsense Lilo, I insist! Call me Hermione, in fact I insist that too." I try to act sophisticated like the ladies on my mums television shows used to be, was I doing it right?

"Fine Miss, I mean Hermione. Although you ain't very good at acting like a real missus." Lilo giggled.

"Fine, fine, fine you got me there. So how are you a house elf? I thought they freed all the elves months ago?" I try dropping the act this time.

"Oh, I don't know. We was released but yesterday all the house elves woke up in the same place as they was in 8 months ago." Lilo replied seeming not to be bothered at all by the prospect of lifelong servitude to a git like Malfoy. " Anyway I better be going Hermione. Enjoy lunch" she scampered to the middle of the room waved cheerfully and apparated.

I eat for Lilo, I try to be angry but all I feel is calmness. My thoughts turn to Harry and Ron so quickly accepting my betrayal, how they changed the plan so drastically in only 5 months, my pulse quickens and I feel anger and who better to direct it at then Malfoy.

"Malfoy! You drugged me and you had all the house elves sent back to servitude?! I know you can hear me you bugger! How dare you drug me?" my rage quickly replaces my calmness. "What's next eh? Gonna start kidnapping children? Malfoy" I scream. I scream for what feels like forever, until my throat goes raw and then I scream some more. The noise, the pain, the confusion. I can't tell what I am screaming, is it words or noise? I keep going until my head falls and meets the floor and I am out.

-Hours later-

"Granger what will I do with you? You are going to kill yourself down here." a voice whispers to themselves, not aware I am awake, am I even aware I am awake? Is it a dream? I feel my head on someone's lap, Malfoy's lap. Suddenly the pain in my throat is gone and I feel him crying. Why would Malfoy cry? I can't collect my thoughts before I succumb to sleep again.


	3. Why Me?

Yay more people following my story! Y'all the best! *Blows Kisses To Lovelies* Thanks PAULA FOREVER, bludgerwombat, , out of options for usernames, and lastly this wonderful lovelies name got cut off last time but .fantastic! Too tired :( Enjoy new chapter. I am writing like crazy because I am about to not be able to write so yeah. Don't worry I won't abandon the story! So here have many long descriptions and fluff. Much love!

I wake up again, I must stop passing out like that. My thoughts persuade me to try to sit up. I can't I'm exhausted and it feels I just ran a marathon. The memories of the past days flood my mind, it hurts to remember. The food, the elf, the room. The room! Where was I? What am I wearing? I summon my strength and sit up.

The room is extravagant, if its sheer size wasn't enough it was filled with items that must of cost multiple fortunes. There was a huge set of doors in the middle of the room, an armoire was to the left, a set of chairs in the corner in front of a table with a globe on it, on the wall near the chairs was a full length mirror, next to it on the right wall there was a door, my gaze flits back to the armoire, next to it is a fireplace crackling with warmth. Further to the left was a door on the wall next to the armoire, the left wall held two symmetrical bay windows with heavy green drapes blocking out the light, the wall with the bay windows was lined with books, it was a bookshelf wall! Looking down at the bed it was extravagant. It's rich, warm, comforter was emerald green with silver embellishments, all the wood in the room was a deep brown. I look up to see a beautiful silver chandelier.

I sigh, the room is breathtaking. No, I don't know where I am, I can't be at ease. I somehow manage to stand up, I try to make my way to the huge doors directly across the room from me. I make it only a few steps when I fall face first.I groan and turn my head there was a step down about 3 feet away from the bed all around. I struggle back up and walk towards the mirror. I look at myself. My hair is a wild mess, but I am dressed in extravagant nightclothes. It is obviously a nightdress, it is a silky green material but at least it goes down to my knees. It is a relief from my short work skirts, it is demeaning to wear them but I find I get my way more often when I do. My face blushes with embarrassment, did Malfoy change my clothes?

"No love." The man in question responded to my unspoken question.

"How did you get in here?" I demand as powerful as I can with my voice shaking.

"Darling it's my room, and no I did not change your clothes. Lilo did." He responds gesturing toward my quivering form, his eyes hide laughter, wicked man.

"Why me?" I am to the point of tears, he did this, Malfoy made this happen.

"Follow me will you." It's a question hidden as a demand. He leads me into the room on the right wall, and we enter into a huge bathroom. My jaw drops, it is lit dramatically and covered in champagne colored tiles, to one side there are two perfect sinks on a countertop, the rectangular room, opens up to an even larger square room with a huge bathtub in the middle of the floor like the prefects one at Hogwarts, there is a huge shower on the left and there is a vanity in the right corner.

"Sit" his warm voice commands when we reach the vanity. I sit on the fluffy stool, while Malfoy picks up a brush.

"Why me, why this, why are you doing this?" I plead with him over pain I have yet to experience.

"You'll be quiet if you want to know." He starts to brush my hair gently "I have known you since we were 11 and frankly you were extremely annoying. You beat me at everything.I have waited for this moment since then." he yanks my hair with the and I whimper, he goes back to slowly brushing. "I have wanted to own you, your success, everything, and now I do. I will tell you more later." he finishes.

"But" I try to protest and stand up but he pushes me back down.

"You wouldn't want Lilo to suffer for your misbehavior would we?" he says cooly. I remember her trusting gaze and smile, teeth grit I sit down again and he resumes brushing my hair. Malfoy begins to hum and I cry. He finishes and I look, my hair is delicately braided. He turns me around, wipes away my tears, and picks me up. He carries my sobbing body back to the bed. He sits down and just rocks me in his arms while I cry.


	4. Dinner of Doom Preperations

Hey Guys! I'm back again! I am spoiling y'all I know, but I won't be able to post in a little bit so I am trying to give you chapters while I can. :) Yeah I hope you enjoyed them. So thanks to anonymousvoice, MeifwaNya, and cppatricia for following the story. And a super special thanks to MeifwaNya and outofoptionsforusernames for following me. And last but not least MeifwaNya for favoriting the story! Thank you my lovelies remember to comment any suggestions for the story I will respond to all comments if I can! Enjoy, I have gone on forever.

* * *

Eventually he sets me down on the bed. I curl into the fetal position hugging the silky material to my body. He stares at me and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Get up" he spoke softly.

"I don't think I can" my voice cracks and the tears come down harder. With a grunt and a wave of his hand I suddenly felt some strength return.

"Now, get up Mudblood." His voice holds power and I struggle to my feet clumsily. He walked to the door next to the armoire, he disappears inside for a while. I shift my weight leg to leg, and my newfound energy is draining. He emerges with a dress, and a smirk. "You are going to bathe, and then put this on." His eyes sparkle with glee, he sets the dress on the bed and leaves the room. I look at the dress and rage replenishes my energy. The git! The violet dress barely covered the bottom of my thighs, I would have to re-wear my nightgown. I make my way to the bathroom, stumbling along.

When I make it to the in ground tub I turn on the water, "Look at all the jeweled faucet heads. Maybe the pink one" I mindlessly remark I hit the pink one and the rooms smells like sugary sweetness, I immediately turn it off, sweets remind me too much of Ron. "How about this amethyst one?" my voice echoes in the room, suddenly the scent of lavender fills the room, I turn it off. "Smells pleasant but not that one, how about the crystal one?" my mind's made up. I turn on the crystal faucet and vanilla settles over the entire room. A couple faucets later the bubbles are bright red and yellow. "For my Gryffindor boys" I whisper softly. I climb in and try to enjoy the warmth.

After what feels like forever I get out and grab a fluffy green towel. I put the nightdress back on and ponder what to do next, as I sit on the bed. Then with a pop Lilo apparates in.

"Hermione? Is you ready for dinner?" she calls out from her post at the door.

"Yes Lilo" I stand up and walk to her. She shrieks suddenly. "Lilo are you ok?" I can't lose my only friend here.

"Mistress is not wearing the gown Master Malfoy set outs for her" she screams horrified.

"Yes, Lilo and I won't." I respond as calmly as I can.

"Lilo will check if Master is ok with that." she states still in shock. I sigh with frustration and start to protest, but she apparates first. I wait a couple of minutes, until another pop is heard.

"Lilo has come back! Master Malfoy says it's the purple dress or" she swallows hard "nothing at all." she looks up at me.

"Fine" I mumble, I walk into the bathroom and change into the tiny dress.

"Oh goody!" the elf cheers when I walk back out. Now to go meet Malfoy at dinner.


	5. Dinner and Rules

Omg Chapter 5! *squeal* Thank you everyone who reads my dumb old fanfic :) Thanks to VeraDiDiamant, Heart of Noir, and gurmun for following the story! Another special thanks to Dizioli and Honoria Granger for favoriting the story! And last but not least another super special thanks to Dizioli for favoriting me. I love all my lovelies, and seeing all of these makes my day! Enough of me though, you don't wanna hear about me, anyway on with the story!

* * *

Taking shaky breaths I walk towards Lilo, she grabs my hand and apparates us to what is the dining room I guess. Big surprise, yet another huge room, filled with a giant table a fireplace and a chandelier, that's only what I can see my eyes are locked on the table. Malfoy is sitting at one end and I am led by Lilo to the other. She kisses my hand and pats it, noticing my trembling knees. I sit in the chair, thankful the table cloth prevents Malfoy from seeing the skirt of the dress or lack of.

"So Granger, like your dress?" he smirks across the huge table, he continues speaking "If you don't get used to it, dresses like that are probably what you will wear often, I haven't decided yet. Maybe I could have you wear a muggle maid outfit? Would you like that Mudblood? Or I could make you wear clothes like a princess? Would you like to be a princess?" he teases.

"Or you could give me normal clothes? I am not your doll" I grit my teeth.

"Relax pet, we can go shopping tomorrow and play dress up." he smirks.

"Why are you even having dinner with me?" I try not to picture tomorrow.

"To discuss the rules of course." his smirk fades.

"Fine, shoot." I cross my arms and lean back, at least this was something I understood.

"First rule, you do whatever I say this can happen willingly or with some help, I think you would prefer to do it willingly. Second rule, if you do not obey me you will be punished accordingly. Third, extremely good behavior will be rewarded. Fourth rule, escape attempts are futile so don't try. Fifth, do not speak without permission. Sixth, when you do speak you will address me as Master. Seventh and final rule, do not break any of my rules. I can add rules at any time." he ends solemnly. "You may speak" he adds.

"What defines as 'extremely' good behavior? And what does a reward entail?" I momentarily forget my anger as it gives way to curiosity.

"Ahhh curious are we Granger? Well extremely good behavior is defined as going 5 days in a row without breaking my rules, cooking, or cleaning." He pauses to look at me, then continues "And a reward entails whatever you want as long as it is within reason, for example being allowed outside, sweets, or being able to speak to Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, or Pansy Parkinson for a period of time. Obviously monitored." I wrinkle my nose at the thought of talking Pansy Parkinson, but I miss Luna so much, and oh what I wouldn't give to talk to GInny? "Since I am so kind, I will allow a reward." My mind whirls until the perfect idea comes to me.

"Tomorrow I would like to wear something normal and be treated as your equal, I will call you Master and follow your rules, but I would also like you to be polite to me." My voice shakes along with my hands. His expression is hard to read, he seems to be taken aback.

"Fine, you are dismissed." He finally says. Lilo apparates in and grabs my hand and suddenly we were back in the room.

"Goodnight miss" Lilo whispers and apparates out. I fall into a dizzy sleep in the huge bed, still in the purple dress.


	6. I'm Trying

**Hey my lovelies! Have a new chapter! Love!**

* * *

My eyes blink awake slowly, I am in a soft bed in an extravagant room. Someone's arms are around me. Where am I? Who is that? Everything slowly comes back, I am in Malfoy's room. But whose arms are around me? I turn over and MALFOY?! I struggle to get out of the bed, and remember the length of the purple dress or lack of.

"MALFOY?!" I scream at the unconscious lump.

"What?" he woke up startled.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" My shrieks fill the room, I back away slowly.

"Sleeping, it is MY room as I recall. And what in heaven's name are you doing? We don't have to be up for another hour." he calls out groggily, looking at a strange muggle clock on a nightstand.

"BUT YOU WERE SLEEPING NEXT TO ME" the logical part of me says to calm down, but I am so far past that.

"Oh love, you could always sleep in the dungeon if I am that much of a bother." he smiles dazed. I swallow back everything and shiver at the thought of going back to the dungeon. He watches and looks like a child with his new favorite toy. "Now come back it's an hour before we have to get ready to go shopping, and don't worry dear I ordered some normal muggle clothes for you to wear last night. And be prepared for many changes to the wizarding world, so many changes have taken places. Now come back here." he commands in such a gentle way. I shakily walk back to the bed, and crawl back in, I allow his arms to wrap around me and pull me towards him, I let him nuzzle his face into my neck. I try not to let my breath hitch as he breathes a sigh of contentment into my neck. I fall back into a troubled sleep.

-One Hour Later-

 _Beep beep beep_ The noise of a muggle alarm clock wakes me and I get up, time to go to work at the ministry. Somewhere a voice in my head says that everything has changed, but that can't be, it is all so normal. The voice persists until I am left with the realization that today I am to be paraded around in public as Draco Malfoy's slave. I sit on the edge of the bed and wonder where he is, suddenly the opening of the closet door is all I need to know that he is in the room.

"Morning Sunshine. I guess mudbloods sleep longer." his voice drawls.

"What do you have for me to wear?" I try to ignore his rudeness.

"Ah glad you asked, don't worry I went to a popular website and I bought the first outfit I saw in your size, I think it is probably normal." his confident tone is loud as he struts across the room in a formal outfit, a jacket over a button down and some tasteful slacks. He grabs a box near the door. He brings it to the bed and opens it up, I gasp inside is a nice outfit. It has a white lacy crop top, a pair of black combat boots, some extremely high waisted burgundy jeans, and an olive combat jacket. I hug the looming figure and he awkwardly pats my back. I run to the bathroom with the outfit, I put it on and come out. "We are doing your hair, I can't take you out with it like that." he calls back to me referring to the day old braid my hair was in. He leads me back to the vanity and he quickly brushed my hair out and pinned back a couple pieces. My heart was rushing at the thought of going outside the manor, and for the first time in a while I was actually excited.

"Where are we going?" I say and my excitement leaks into the phrase.

"To Diagon Alley of course, but much has changed while you were gone." he replied cool as butter as my father would say.

"I can't wait to leave the manor! Can we get lunch while we are out?" I feel like a schoolgirl, I feel hope I want to see the world.

"Maybe if you follow the rules, doll." he chuckles. "Oh and you need this." He quickly turned me around and fastened something around my neck. It isn't choking me but is tight enough to remind me that it's there.

"What did you-" I start but turn around and look in the mirror. It sits there on my neck, a black sleek band around my neck, joined by a heart in the middle. A collar. "What about treating me like your equal?" I whisper, my excitement blurred away by hurt. He bends down to stool level and hugs me from behind.

"It is to prevent escape, you can't go more than five feet away than me." he says calmly into my ear, his hands interlocked at my waist. I try not to stiffen at his touch, he's been so nice today and if he was mad the day would be ruined.

"I wasn't going to try, I was going to be good." Tears well up and I close my eyes trying not to let them fall. "I was going to try please don't. I'm trying please don't" the tears begin to fall.

"I know you're trying, it isn't a big deal. No one will judge you in this new world for that collar." he wipes away the tears and forcefully grabs my chin "You will get your act together if you don't want to stay in this place all day. You will go out there with that collar, you will get new clothes, and you will like it all." he growls. I frantically nod and he grabs my hand. He leads me out of the bathroom and to the middle of the bedroom. "We are going to apparate, ok?" he told me. I nod trying to make up for my tears.


	7. Shopping Or Almost

Hey my lovelies! I think I might be changing the story to be a little darker. My lovelies beware! I know I put off the outfit shopping, but I'm evil, I will be ending this story soon. I know and I love this story but there will be more like it. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he asks for the final time, I nod trying to make up for the crying. His smile comes back to his face and he grabs my hand. Suddenly with a loud pop and a pulling feeling in my stomach we are in Diagon Alley or what used to be. Instead of the bright colors and happy demeanor it was dreary, cold, and bleak. Madame Malkins was now Slave's Costume Market, the Apothecary was now Easy Obedience Emporium, and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was now a s*x toy shop that I didn't even bother to read the name of once I saw the window. I gagged at the thought of all of these shops replacing a safe haven making it a dreaded place by so many like me. I turn back to Draco, who was smiling down the lane. He saw my horror and his eyes sparkle. He points to where Weasley Wizards Wheezes used to be, my body filling with the horrible realization that Harry and Ron had done this, no I had done this. He speaks quietly "We won't be going in there today sweetie" the words are cold and seem to bite my ears.

"Where is everyone?" I wonder at the empty road.

"Nobody's out as often. Wonder why with such wonderful changes?" his eyes seem to barely contain his glee. I choke on nothing, he likes this, no he loves it. "Come on just because there isn't a lot of people here doesn't mean we don't have business to attend to." his voice snaps calmy. He leads me into Slave's Costume Market, and the bell rings.

A pretty young woman walks to the front her head bowed, "Who is the slave here today?" she asks meekly.

"Her" Malfoy responds with ease and a practiced smile.

"Yes sir, I will have my mistress come out here, please sit down." she asks her voice shaking.

"Yes, and who is your mistress?" he inquires boredly.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson sir." she whimpers.

"Ah Pansy, and you may raise your head now." his words are delivered smoothly. She slowly raises her head and I recognize her, a 6th year Ravenclaw, smooth chocolate skin, dark eyes, her natural hair was long and curly, and she was confident, she had dated Parvati a while ago, a cute couple, but what was her name? Elvira Phebes! That was it, and I guess she was a slave now.

"Yes sir, please fill out a form of what you would like her to wear, they are next to your chair on the table. I will ask to some out and take her to the dressing area." Elvira voice trembled her old confidence gone.

"That would be great" he stopped paying attention and started filling out a form. Elvira led me to the back of the store, and Pansy rushes out simultaneously. Elvira sits me down on a chaise lounge, my head is down and other than the full green attire, heavily draped everywhere. Neither of us spoke, waiting for something.

"So um, I guess this is life now. At least you got Draco, he's cute. As long as I don't make Pansy mad it's ok. I wish I had been able to finish school." She rambled, and I wondered how many innocent muggleborn children had been taken from Hogwarts.

"Awww chitchat time is over. You're master has filled out a form. We are going to dress you up. You will leave here completely his, anything you used to know is dead. Welcome to your new life." Pansy walked in waving a slip of paper, smirking at Hermione in what must have been the most terrifying moment of her life.


	8. POSTPONEMENT

Hey guys! I love this story my lovelies, but it isn't really working out. I hope to be returning to it in the future. Love you my lovelies!


End file.
